Two Minds Think Alike
by optimisticbutneverquiteelegant
Summary: Set straight after the Host, will Ian start to feel jealous of Burns & Wanda when Burns joins Jeb's group of survivors alongside his friends & will Ian realise that maybe him & Wanda are a little TOO different! Also, are Mel & Wanda still connected?
1. Chapter 1

Burns, Rob, Nate, Evan, Rachel, Tom, Kim and Blake followed us into the caves. We made sure they were all blindfolded because we still could not let them know too much, even though they were human. The room was packed with nearly everyone in the caves. Jeb came in "Jared, who are these people?" he asked.

"They're human, Jeb. Put down the gun." Jared replied rolling his eyes.

"Aww, really wanted to blow some brains. Haven't had a chance in a while." Jeb complained.

I cringed and Ian noticed.

"Jeb!" he warned "You know how Wanda hates violence.".

"Sorry, Wanda darling'. You know I'm only joking, don't ya?" Jeb said."Yeah, I know Jeb. It's fine." I smiled.

"She doesn't mind violence that much. I remember when she was in my body she _loved_ imagining strangling the Seeker." Melanie smiled.

"_You_ were the one imagining it. I was just enjoying it." I said.

"You were in her body?!" Nate asked.

"Yeah and these lot don't like to listen to instructions." I smiled.

They still looked confused so I explained."I was put into Melanie's body but Melanie didn't disappear. She was still in my mind and she's what led me here. Then, I made friends here and I found my home but it wasn't fair on Mel so I taught Doc how to take souls out of a host body. My bargain was that he would take me out of Mel's body and give it back to her. While I was in a cryotank that we'd stolen they found me a body and gave it to me and voila here I am.".

"Wow. Had you performed the procedure before? I mean it wouldn't matter but…" Burns drifted off.

"Once, on the Mists Planet." I said.

"Oh, you lived on the Mists Planet. I did before the Fire World but I preferred the Fire World." Burns said.

"Oh really, you were a bear? I was called Lives in the Stars, there." I smiled.

"Rides the Beast?" Burns said.

"Yes, it seems we have more in common then it was first thought." I said.

_What do you think you're doing? _There was a voice in my head which wasn't me, but I recognised it. It was Melanie Stryder's voice.


	2. Chapter 2

Heya!! Thanks so much for reviewing my first chapter!! Reviews make me happy!! (I also like exclamation marks!!!) Please check out my other stories and I keep getting stuck with which story to update so PM me or review and tell me which one you want me to update first. Anyway, keep reviewing!!

_**MELANIE??!!**_

**Why was Mel in my head?! Maybe I was going crazy. I couldn't really have her voice in my head. Sure, I'd had her voice in my head before but that was when I was in her body. She was standing right next to me! How could she be inside my head?**

_**Wanda, I don't know how but I think it's like some telepathic connection left behind**_** Melanie thought.**

_**Well, that's just great. I thought I was **_**finally **_**going to get some privacy. Can you hear all my thoughts too? I can't hear yours though **_**I thought.**

_**I'm not an expert on this. I only found out about yesterday when I started to hear your thoughts, I didn't know I could speak to you though. All I know is that if we want to hear the other person's thoughts we have to concentrate but if you just direct a thought to the other person, like we're doing now, the other person can hear it without trying to do anything **_**Mel replied.**

**I felt betrayed **_**Why didn't you tell me?**_

_**I'd sound crazy. You didn't seem any different so I assumed you hadn't heard any of my thoughts and obviously I was right. I knew if you hadn't experienced it then you wouldn't understand and when you didn't hear anything I did **_**I **_**didn't even know if I was sane **_**Melanie protested.**

"**Wanda!" it took me a moment to realise that the voice was actually outside my head. **

"**Wanda!" Ian repeated.**

"**Oh, Ian, sorry. I was daydreaming." I smiled. Ian smiled back and took hold of my hand.**

"**I'm gunna puke." Melanie said. I glared at her.**

"**You are becoming more violent every day now." Mel smiled.**

"**That's not a good thing and you guys are a bad influence." I smiled back.**

"**Jeb," Kyle interrupted "What are we doing about these guys then?". He nodded towards Nate's group.**

"**I guess they can stay while they rest up and until it's safe to leave." Jeb replied "And any longer if needed." he added with a warm smile. **

"**Thanks, we are a bit low on supplies." Nate said.**

"**Where will they sleep?" Jared asked. That was Jared, always thinking about the practical side of things. You had to learn to be practical when you were in hiding but sometimes the other forgot, whereas, you could always count on Jared to remember. **

"**We'll make room." Jeb said. And that was Jeb, no matter what the problem, he'd find a solution. Ian was glaring at Burns but Burns only returned the glare with a blank look. Maybe Burns was still a gentle soul, not capable of even a glaring at someone. I squeezed Ian's hand so he looked at me.**

"**Why are you glaring at Burns?" I whispered, too low for anyone but Ian to hear. **

"**Am I? I didn't realise." Ian said flatly. I could tell he was lying. **

_**You can't blame him **_**Mel said. I was about to reply when I realised the voice was in my head. I would take me a while to recognise when the voice was outside my head or inside.**

_**What do you mean?**_

_**Well, with the way you're flirting with Burns, he can't help but feel jealous **_**Mel replied.**

_**FLIRTING??!!!! **_

_**Yeah, you're too much of an innocent soul to even realise that he likes you and that you're even flirting with him.**_

_**I'm **_**NOT **_**flirting with Burns. I love Ian. Sure, Burns is a lot like me. He's a soul, he's been on the other planets like me and we have both turned our backs on our kind. I can't help but feel close to him but I like him as a friend. Nothing more. Ian should know that.**_

**I started to feel a bit annoyed. Ian should trust me. Of course I don't like **_**like **_**Burns. "Ian, can I talk to you for a minute?" I asked aloud.**

"**Sure." Ian replied.**

"**In private." I said through gritted teeth. **_**Oh, don't do this, Wanda. A guy can't help but feel jealous when some other guy flirts with his girlfriend and if, whether she knows it or not, she flirts back then it really starts to get bad. He can't help it. It's his natural guy instincts. **_

_**I'm just going to assure him that I love him not Burns and that he shouldn't worry about anything **_**I defended myself.**

_**Yeah, whatever, but I bet you 10 dollars that you'll end up having a go at him **_**Mel said. I hated the way she sounded so sure of herself.**__**Maybe humans didn't mind fighting and as much as I may be slowly becoming more and more like a human I will never **_**want**_** to fight with Ian.**

"**Ian, could I please speak to you?" I asked.**

"**Sure, Wanda. What's wrong?" he asked, looking at me.**

"**In private?" I added.**

**He frowned but took my hand and led me into one of the tunnels. I could feel Mel's eyes burning holes in my back but I ignored her. I wouldn't be the one giving up ten dollars, not today at least. **


	3. Chapter 3

Hey, thanks so much to everyone that reviews, even if they're just one word they really make my day!!

This book series I'm reading right now is the Strange Angels series by Lili St. Crow. It's really good and I really recommend it. Does anyone know what the difference between hits and visitors are?? Hopefully, I'll be changing the POVs soon but I felt like this chapter should remain in Wanda's POV.

**I pulled Ian, by the arm, until we were far enough from Mel and the others that they wouldn't be able to hear us. "Are you okay?" I asked. I could faintly hear Mel in my head telling me to stop and forget about it. **

"**I'm fine. Why do you ask?" Ian replied.**

"**You lied to me earlier. You were deliberately glaring at Burns. What's your problem?" I said. I already knew he was jealous, thanks to Mel, but I wanted to hear him admit to it so I could assure him that I didn't like Burns that way.**

"**I can't help it, Wanda. The way he looks at you. He was obviously flirting with you." Ian said. **

"**That doesn't matter, Ian. **_**He **_**doesn't matter. We matter. I love **_**you, **_**not Burns. Burns is a soul like me and we've both turned our backs on our kind. I feel close to him because I love you and everyone here but I can't help but feel alone sometimes. He's my friend, nothing more!" I said.**

"**Wanda, it's my natural guy instincts!" Ian complained. It felt like he was just repeating what Melanie had said earlier and this angered me. Why couldn't he just say sorry? We could go in there and pretend nothing ever happened. He didn't have to blame it on his guy instincts. It was stupid.**

"**Why can't you just say sorry?! Stop making excuses!" I didn't realise how loud I was being until Ian spoke, a lot quieter then I had been. **

"**Wanda, I'm not and I **_**am**_** sorry but I don't want you going near him. It just makes me jealous." Ian said. **

"**I can choose my own friends, thank you very much!" I shouted "I don't need you controlling me!" I couldn't understand why I was so angry; it was nothing like me. Ian reached out and grabbed my arm.**

"**Get off of me!" I shouted before shaking him, whirling around and running down the tunnels, in the opposite direction to Mel and the others. **

**Oh, s***, I owed Mel ten dollars!**

**Sorry this is so short, I just felt this had to end here but I will try and update again today and I know Wanda wouldn't probably swear but I couldn't think of anything else to write for it. **

**XxBOOKWORM1207xX**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you to angelic_fanficwriter for reviewing every chapter so far and thank you to everyone else who has reviewed, put a story/author alert on this story, reviewed and added this story to their favourites. Half of my emails are now from and I love getting emails about my stories and especially emails about reviews!! Thank you to everyone! By the way, I am still wondering what the difference between hits and visitors are?? The first person that tells me I will specially write a preview of next chapter. If no one replies for this chapter then I will post the next chapter and give a preview for the chapter after that and so on. Keep reviewing and on with the story…**

Ian's POV

Wanda grabbed my arm and pulled me far into the tunnels. Wanda stopped and turned to face me. Her hair whipping around into her face. Well, it wasn't really _her_ hair; her real form was not human but something so much more beautiful and amazing. I'd savoured the memory of her silvery Soul form and always thought of Wanda that way. I didn't love Wanda for he looks but for **her**. Wanda, herself, was beautiful on the inside. She loved and cared for everyone around her, sure, she had a slightly violent side, due to sharing a body with Mel for so long but that wasn't truthfully her. She was calm and gentle and hated violence. Even Jeb's small joke earlier had made her tense and upset.

"Are you okay?" she asked. Her eyes stared into mine as if she was searching me. I was fine, what did she assume was wrong?

"I'm fine. Why do you ask?" I replied. She didn't seem satisfied with my answer. "You lied to me earlier. You were deliberately glaring at Burns. What's your problem?" she asked me. Damn, she wasn't going to let it go. I hated the way he looked at her. The way she reacted to him. He obviously liked Wanda, he'd made no attempts to hide it, but I'd seen people's eyes stray on Wanda before. I doubted Souls were capable of being unfaithful to their partners but they inhabited human bodies and so even if they didn't, their bodies did. Wanda's host was petite and cute. Medium-length brunette hair framed her face and slightly curled nearer the front. Her eyes, were soft and resembled glittering emeralds. Her eyes were a gateway to the _real _Wanda. To my Wanda. I thought back to how I was going to reply. There was no point in lying, I'd attempted that before. "I can't help it, Wanda. The way he looks at you. He was obviously flirting with you." I protested.

"That doesn't matter, Ian. _He _doesn't matter. We matter. I love _you, _not Burns. Burns is a soul like me and we've both turned our backs on our kind. I feel close to him because I love you and everyone here but I can't help but feel alone sometimes. He's my friend, nothing more!" Wanda said. Sure, maybe it was like that for Wanda but I didn't think Wanda and Burns were on the same page. She did have a point, though. They were the same, and they had both turned their back on their own kind. Sadly, I had to admit defeat, in that aspect at least. I could never be that close to Wanda, but I refused to be defeated anymore. Wanda was mine. That wouldn't change. However, I knew that Wanda wouldn't appreciate that as a reply. "Wanda, it's my natural guy instincts!" I complained. I knew it was a lame excuse but I couldn't say how I really felt. Suddenly, her pleading gaze was replaced with an angry look. She glared at me as she spoke "Why can't you just say sorry?! Stop making excuses!" She'd exploded so suddenly I was shocked and the words just seemed to tumble out, without me even concentrating on the words my mouth was forming "Wanda, I'm not and I _am_ sorry but I don't want you going near him. It just makes me jealous." I admitted. I was lying, I had been making excuses but I truly was sorry but I couldn't control how I felt. In a way, it wasn't an excuse, it was true. It was my natural guy instincts taking over. I didn't want Wanda anywhere near the slime ball.

"I can choose my own friends, thank you very much!" Wanda screamed at me "I don't need you controlling me!" Why was Wanda so angry? Why didn't she understand I couldn't help it? I leaned forward and grabbed Wanda's arm, without thinking. It probably wasn't the best idea but I wasn't thinking about how she'd react. "Get off of me!" Wanda shouted. I was sure Jeb and the others could definitely hear us now. She shook me off and ran down the tunnels, in the opposite direction of Mel and the others, away from me. As she was leaving I heard her mutter to herself "Oh shit,".

**I am going to be on holiday, skiing for about a week so I probably won't be able to update but I will try and get my mum to take me to an internet café or something so I can update. I'll be writing chapters on holiday so I will hopefully be updating loads when I'm back. Plz keep reviewing, thanks,**

**XxBOOKWORM1207xX**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey, I just wanted to say I love this artist I have just discovered called Jena Lee. Her music is French so I can't really understand the lyrics but you can get the lyrics in English. Also, check out the video to Je me perds by Jena Lee. If any of you like Maximum Ride it kinda reminded me of that when I saw the video, don't know why. Also, the videos I have seen for two of her songs are part cartoon which is really cool. Anyway, thanks for reviewing and I should really stop rambling. I don't own the Host (that belongs to the amazing Stephenie Meyer) or the film Robots.**

Wanda's POV

I ran down the tunnels, not particularly concentrating on where I was going. Despite how long I had been a member of this small, well-hidden, underground community I still did not know the tunnels well, unlike Jeb who knew them like the back of his hand. He would often copy the joke from the movie Robots and when someone would say he knew the tunnels like the back of the hand he would stare intently at his hand and suddenly go "Hey, that's new!". Jeb thought it was funny but it seemed Jeb and the rest of the community didn't have the same views on funny. I laughed bitterly as tears sprung to my eyes. I made no effort to hold them back as they rolled down my cheeks. Suddenly, I recognised my surroundings and I knew where I was going; my subconscious had taken me here when I had no conscious idea of where to go. I turned another corner and it came into view. It was my tunnel, the food hole. We'd been on a food run when we had met Burns and his group because we were running low on supplies but our supply run had been cut short when we'd met the others. Consequently, the hole was nearly empty. I had no idea how we were expected to feed another group of people with barely any food. Fairly, the others seemed quite good at being secretive and with Burns and I working together we could probably take more food then before. At first I had felt quite bad about taking the food and supplies, and I still do but now I feel less guilty. The Souls have no money but the way they live is fair and peaceful. I didn't even think of myself as a Soul anymore and this made me sad, but I knew I was, maybe not one of a kind but certainly rare. I hope I meet others like myself, but so far the only ones I know are myself and Burns. Argh! I couldn't stop thinking about Burns. I should be thinking of Ian, the man I love. Burns is my friend! Burns is my friend! However, my chant had the opposite effect. Every time I repeated the four words I slowly started to wonder, did I like Burns as more then a friend? Ian certainly thought so. Suddenly, I felt as if their was another presence in my mind. _Mel? _I asked timidly. I was curled up, as far as I could go into the tunnel, sobbing. _Ian doesn't think you like Burns that way but it's obvious Burns likes you as more of a friend. That's enough to make him jealous _Mel replied.

Suddenly, I heard footsteps approaching me and I tensed - I didn't want to face Ian now. _Relax, it's just me _Mel assured me. Her head poked into my tunnel and her hair fell in front of her face. When on the run Mel had cut her hair short so it was out of her way but when I had inhabited her body I had let her hair grow. I'd found it useful to hide my emotions, to hide me. She tucked it behind her ears muttering something about stupid long hair. Despite my mood I smiled. Even now, when I wasn't in her body Mel was always there for me when I needed her. Fairly, when I was in her body I hadn't wanted her help, despite the fact that I needed it and once I had nearly lost Mel. I shivered, remembering the empty feeling inside of me without Mel. Now, it felt normal but before, in Melanie's body without her was un-natural and it had felt scary and lonely. Mel was on her hands and knees crawling towards me. Soon the roof of the cave got too low and Mel proceeded to lay on her stomach. Mel crawled along the floor on her stomach until she was face to face with Wanda.

"Mel, I'm fine. You don't need to be here," I said.

"Yeah, you're just peachy and that's why your crying in a food hole. Anyway, I just got all dusty crawling in here. Don't you dare tell me I have to crawl straight back out again," Mel complained. I mentally laughed, knowing Mel could hear me but not feeling capable of properly laughing.

"Come on, wipe away those tears and go and talk to him. I'll tell him to go to his and Kyle's room and you can meet him there," Mel said before she shuffled backwards until she could turn around and crawl out. I was silent as I heard her retreating footsteps. Even though, the idea seemed tempting I couldn't hide here forever. I twisted my body as best as I could in the cramped space. Most people found small places claustrophobic but I found them comforting and safe. Nothing could hide if their was no space to hide. Once I was facing the door of the cave I started crawling. Despite, the comforting feeling of the small hole I felt relieved when I got out into the light. I stood up and my back ached. I crept out of the tunnel and looked around the corner. It was deserted and I slowly turned the corner and quietly walked down the tunnel. Every corner I would peek my head around to see if anyone was there and luckily I saw no one on my way to Ian's room. I assumed everyone had either gone back to work or where still gathered with Jeb and Burns' group. When I arrived at Ian's room I stood in front of the door. My mind fought whether to open the door or run away screaming. Finally the part of my mind that wanted to open the door won over. I carefully opened the door and looked inside. Firstly, I thought that the room was deserted but then I saw him. Sitting on the edge of his Ian had his head down and his back to me. I slowly closed the door behind me and Ian's head whipped up. He turned to look at me and his mouth formed one word

"Wanda!"


	6. Chapter 6

Here is the next chapter!!

"**Wanda!" Ian repeated "I'm so sorry! I was being stup-"**

"**It's not your fault, I over reacted," I interrupted him. Ian stood up and crossed the distance between us in a matter of seconds. He pulled me into a hug and I hugged him back. "I love you," I mumbled into his chest; sometimes I really did miss being taller. **

"**I love you too," Ian replied and leaned down to kiss me. I stood on my tiptoes and kissed him back. "You're beautiful," Ian said.**

"**This isn't my body," I pointed out."Not the body, **_**you**_**, the real you," Ian said. I pulled him back towards me and kissed him. Suddenly, the door swung open and Burns burst into the room! Ian and I pulled apart and stared in shock at Burns. There was an awkward silence until Burns coughed. "Ummm… I came to find Wanda and Jeb told me she'd probably be in here," he mumbled. Great job at keeping them busy, Mel!**

"**What do you want then?!" Ian asked aggressively. I squeezed his hand and he rolled his eyes before saying "What was it that you needed, Burns?" in a calm voice. Ian and I smiled at each other. "I was just wondering if you were okay, Wanda?" Burns asked looking at me. **

"**I was a bit upset about something but I'm much better now," I said as Ian put his arm around my waist.**

"**Oh, it's just you went off and you didn't come back so I was worried," Burns said.**

"**Well, thanks. It was kind of you to care. Could you tell Mel that I'll see her later? Thanks," I said. I wouldn't have minded talking to Burns longer but I could see Ian was about to explode. I understood now that he was jealous and it wasn't his fault. Everyone gets jealous but at least he was trying to control it for me. Burns seemed a bit upset at the dismissal but he quickly recovered "Sure Wanda; I'll see you at dinner," Burns said before turning and leaving the room. Ian gently closed the door "Ouch, that hurt. No goodbye for me. That hurt, that hurt right here," Ian said patting the place on his chest where his heart was. I laughed before Ian pulled my lips back to his.**

**Sorry, I know this chapter is really short but I have no new ideas for this story right now. I kinda know what I'm going to do nearer the end but I'm stuck in the middle so if you have any good ideas review or PM me to tell me them! Also, I am going to put up a poll asking whether or not you want Wanda to end up with Ian or Burns, so please VOTE and REVIEW!!**


End file.
